A Healing Heart
by PurpleRoses
Summary: I finally updated but I deleted an author's note so if it looks like I have the same amount of chapters, that's why. Please review! Thank you for reading!
1. Beginning

Alright, I know I have quite a few other stories to finish but I had a spark of inspiration. If you all would please tell me what you think, I may add onto this. I do warn you though that my other stories will probably be continued first.

I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or its characters, but I do own Daman.

A Healing Heart

Blood.             Tears.               Revenge.

The vast field in front of them was littered with the lifeless bodies of Beryl's soldiers. One after another they had fought them, until the monsters had to retreat. As they crawled back to the cold darkness from whence they came, they did not dare to look back at the two lone figures standing side by side in the center of the corpses.  

            One was a young woman. She had blonde hair with silver and black streaks weaving their way through her short tresses. Sky blue eyes peered through her dark lashes as she surveyed the area for any survivors. The cuts on her body stung like icy flames as they burned her flesh. She wore a black top, which was torn from battle. It wrapped lightly around her, as it showed her lean body. Tight blue jean pants covered her lower half. Combat boots adorned her feet, protecting her from the harsh terrain. The objects that drew the most attention from this woman were the large swords that were held menacingly in her hands. 

            Sleek, twisted metal forming the epitome of perfection in these two swords. A sky blue gem was entwined in the hilt of the sword, and ancient phrases long forgotten scrolled their way down the blade. They were hers and no one would take them from her. 

            Next to her stood a man, a good foot taller than the woman. He was covered in cuts also, as he had taken the brunt of the attacks. He was nowhere near as agile as the woman. His dark black hair fell in his eyes. The blue streaks in his hair shining under the dark moons eerie light.  He had on a loose muscle shirt, showing his chiseled chest and back. He also had combat boots and loose fitting pants with a chain going from the loop to his pocket. His emerald green eyes scanned the girl next to him. Examining her injuries. He slowly loosened his tightened muscles as he put his sword away. It was identical to the girls only much larger in size. 

            He watched, as she stayed stiff and rigid. Her eyes flashing silver as she glared at all the bodies before her. She would never forgive them. Never. Not after making her go through this. She suddenly took a step back as a form appeared in front of her. Beryl's empty, purple eyes looked quizzically at the woman. 

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss bad ass. You know you have caused me a lot of trouble. Who are you?"  The woman didn't budge, she didn't say or do anything. Beryl's eyes grew dark. "If you don't talk, I will kill him!" Stated Beryl as she held her hand up to the mans chest.

            "You know me beryl. Introductions are unnecessary."  The woman slowly turned her head to look at a baffled Beryl. "I think I would have remembered meeting you. You are my most powerful enemy", Beryl stated simply. The woman grinned. " I will right wrongs…and triumph over evil….in the name of the moon….I AM Sailor Moon. But you can call me Serena." Beryl's eyes widened as she stumbled back, tripping over various bodies. "That is NOT possible. The scouts kicked you out. They exiled you to the farthest corner of the universe!" Serena grinned. "That's what they thought, but do you know what? They didn't know me. They underestimated me, and now I am going back; for revenge." Beryl stared, unable to comprehend that this girl was the once klutzy Sailor Moon. Suddenly Beryl grinned, "And how do you plan to accomplish this?" Serena grinned. "You are going to transport Daman and I back. Whether you want to or not."

 Beryl gave a loud bark of laughter, but she was suddenly lacking air. Beryl's eyes widened as she stared into Damans cold emotionless green eyes. "Take us there NOW!" barked Serena. Beryl's vision began to blur. She knew she had to or die. She concentrated all her energy and in less than 5 seconds, Serena and Daman stood in Juban Park.   


	2. Home at last

Hi! Well it has definantlt been a long time since I have updated, and I am so sorry. Drama follows me like a moth to a flame. But enough about that, on with the long awaited second chapter!

A Healing Heart Part 2

Serena's eyes darkened as she stared at what was once Juban Park. "How the hell could they let this happen?" Serena's eyes roamed over the charred bark and twisted metal that were once trees and benches. Beryl lay on the ground gasping for the cool feeling of air to return to her lungs. "You're lucky she didn't kill you," stated Daman. He slowly turned to Serena as he searched her face for any sign of emotion. She could be so stoic at times, but he saw through her façade. She was heartbroken. 

"How?….." She trailed off lightly as she stared at what was once her sanctuary. Her whole life revolved around this park. Beryl grinned as she stood up, finally able to catch her breath. Her voice still raspy, she stated, "Well, it seems your little friends took advantage of you not being here to protect your precious park." "Shut up!" barked Serena with fire in her eyes. Beryl shrank back. She had seen that look once in the eyes of Queen Serenity herself. Beryl frowned, then disappeared, not in the mood to get the shit kicked out of her. "Pft…," Daman sighed as he stared at Serena. Daman walked over to what he guessed was once a bench. His eyes took in Serena's ragged posture. He was normally the cold, heartless one. "I guess we switched places…." Daman mumbled under his breath. He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to forget where he was.

Daman heard the bench cringe in objection to the added weight of Serena. She held her head in her hands as she shook her head from side to side. It was her futile attempt to dissuade the images in front of her very eyes. "This is impossible….. I'm scared to know what the rest of the city looks like…" Serena trailed off as images of her friends and family living in a city of chaos came flowing through her mind. "Great. This is just fucking dandy!" Serena threw her hands in the air. She stood up with a determined and annoyed look on her face as she grabbed Daman's hand and ripped him off the demolished bench.

"Come on, we are going to go see an old friend of mine." Serena grinned as she walked out of the park, Daman's hand in hers. She also took the liberty of changing their wardrobe back to how it was before Beryl's army ripped them to shreds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out of the park and walking in the Crown doors~~~~~~~~~~

Serena tensed as she felt the familiar air-conditioning wash over her as she walked through the customary glass doors. It turns out it was only the park that had been destroyed. The city was still somewhat intact.

Serena had yet to let go of Daman's hand even though she was comfortable with where she was. Daman on the other hand was completely miserable. The Mega Moon was always dark and mysterious. Here, everything was advertised, open, and BRIGHT! He was also uncomfortable with the public display of affection. Though in Serena's world it was common to hold hands, in Daman's world it was thought of as a sign of weakness. 

Serena grinned as she saw Andrew. She all but ran to the counter as she tackled Andrew. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Andrew went soaring over back wards, but Serena caught them as best she could. They ended up on the floor. Andrew was sprawled out with Serena sitting in his lap, her eyes the size of saucers. "Oops…" Serena suddenly busted out laughing, a sound Daman hadn't heard in a long time. 

"What's the deal?" barked Andrew. Serena grinned as she got up, and then helped Andrew up. "Sorry Drew!" Serena had the biggest smile on her face. Andrew mumbled something about stupid girls and how some boy named Brian was right about them having cooties. O.O "Now," stated Andrew, as he realigned himself, "how may I help you?" That's when he suddenly got a good look at Serena. "Oh my God…I…I…I really need to stop drinking coffee…." Serena smiled, proving to Andrew that it was indeed Serena Tuskino in his presence at this very moment in time. "It's me Drew, don't worry though, I am not a ghost." Andrew suddenly passed out. 

Serena rolled her eyes, that is until she heard the doors open and she immediately straightened. It was them. Daman slowly walked over by the bar and leaned on the wall. He knew not to get into this. There was gonna be hell to pay, and Serena was collectin' the cash. 

The girls saw Andrew and immediately ran over to him. "Oh my Gosh! What on earth happened?" Lita cried worriedly. Andrew slowly opened his eyes. "Whew girls, it's only you. I had the weirdest dream. I…." Andrew froze as he looked over at the wall where Daman was leaning. Serena was leaning against him and he had his arm around her waist. I could start to like this public show of affection, thought Daman. Andrew didn't move an inch as Serena made her way over to him, leaving Daman alone and missing her warmth. She crouched down beside Andrew, "Hi." She gave a small sad smile. 

Andrew immediately wrapped her in a hug. "I missed you." Serena grinned as she replied whole-heartedly, "I missed you too." Daman didn't like this turn of events at all.

The girls all looked at Serena and Andrew, until their eyes caught sight of Daman that is. But Raye couldn't take her eyes off of Serena. "Serena?" Raye asked cautiously. The girls all froze in their lines to pick up Daman. "Excuse me? Are you saying she is Serena?" Mina asked slowly. Then she fell into peels of laughter. The other scouts also started laughing at the sheer audacity of the idea. There was no way that this woman was the girl they once knew as Bunny.

But then the she spoke, "Raye." Serena glared at Raye and the girls. Mina's laughter paused, the girls stiffened, Serena stood up, Daman grinned, and time stopped. Watch out Tokyo, Serenity Silver Moon Tuskino was back.

I need Reviews to update. So review and I will. It's not that hard. Thanks I appreciate it.

~*Purple Roses*~


	3. Anger managment

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!

Hiya peoples! There has been a little confusion concerning Darien and Daman. So, just to clear things up they are two SEPARATE people. Daman is my own character, but he does resemble Darien. Only he's better! Ok thanks! On with the story!

A Healing Heart Part 3

"Raye," Serena spit the word out as if it was liquid fire on her lips. Serena never wavered as she pictured all the ways she was going to torture these girls. Daman was starting to get worried, though he didn't show any sign of it. Raye's eyes were fixated on Serena as she wondered if this was real. "This is impossible…" Raye whispered. Shock and amazement swam in Raye's eyes as she glared openly at Serena. The girls slowly walked away from Daman and over to Raye protectively. It was obvious that Serena had changed in more ways than one. 

Everyone but Daman and Serena jumped when the doors slid open. Serena slowly sucked in a breath as she stared at him. He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still jet-black, and his eyes still as blue as the ocean itself. He had gotten slightly taller and towered over Raye's small form. Serena didn't move although she felt anger explode in her when he embraced Raye. 

Raye jumped lightly as Darien rapped his arms around her waist. "Darien…" Raye breathed, glad that he was there. Daman watched curiously as Serena looked about ready to rip Darien to shreds. "What's the matter with everyone?" Darien asked curiously as he looked Serena up and down. She is gorgeous, thought Darien. 

Daman watched Darien look Serena up and down appreciatively. "Hell no…" Daman mumbled. He started to make a move until Serena turned to look at him. Daman froze. Her eyes held sadness. Her eyes spoke volumes though her mouth did not move. She wanted to do this on her own, no matter how life altering this could become. Daman decided he would see how she would handle her predicament. He slowly settled back against the wall as he gave a restrained nod. Serena smiled lightly at him and let out the breath she had been holding, she turned back to the others. 

"So…. how are all of you?" Sarcasm dripped from her statement like poison. She purposefully ignored Darien's inquiry.  "How the hell did you manage to get back here? You are supposed to be dead." Lita's eyes wavered slightly over to Daman as she talked. She wanted to make sure he was where she could see him. She didn't trust a man that looked that good. Serena rolled her eyes as she walked over to a stool and settled herself comfortably against the plastic covering. "You know… life has a funny way of throwing things you have done back into your face." The scouts glared, while Darien's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God…" Serena let out a bark of laughter. "Did I surprise you? Funny, I thought you knew my secret… you more than anyone. You were the one who started asking questions… I guess I was wrong." Serena grinned while the scouts looked completely lost. "Huh?" asked Amy, completely lost. Serena's eyebrow rose. Is that really Amy, Serena wondered to herself. She shrugged as she stood up and dusted off imaginary dirt. 

Serena strode over to Raye. Wide strides. Which screamed maturity and balance. Not to mention, strength. "You never knew me," Serena hissed; inches away from Rayes face, "and you never will." Raye didn't move, she didn't speak, and she didn't react. Her eyes just followed Serena as she took a step back. "You still haven't answered how…" Mina asked annoyed. Serena sighed as she slumped slightly. Horrible. Bloody. So many memories swimming in front of her eyes. She slowly lowered her eyelids, blocking her blue eyes temporarily from view. "When you have hidden yourself for as long as I have, and when your power has been suppressed. When it is released. All of your emotions power you towards your goal…" Serena's eyes turned dark as Daman straightened. Everyone's eyes flashed over to him. Bad idea.

In less than a second Serena had Raye pinned to a wall by the thought. Raye gasped for air, as she hadn't had time to react. "Do you know how I have suffered?!?" Serena screamed. "I had to fight my way back towards Earth! Until I reached the Nega Moon." Darien was trying to pry Serena off of Raye, who was now staring in absolute horror at Serena. Daman came over and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. "Calm down Rena," Daman whispered it into her ear over and over. Trying to soothe her anger. "Why don't you just force her off!?!" Darien yelled in desperation. "Look, she's a hell of a lot stronger than I am…now give me a second!" Daman barked frustrated. "Rena!" he finally yelled and Serena immediately let go of Raye. Raye hit the floor with a thud as he gasped for air. Darien was immediately at her side as Daman tried to calm an angry Serena down. "Get a hold of yourself Rena. I am supposed to be the reckless one remember?" Serena grinned lightly as she decided it was time to leave. Serena walked over to the counter where Andrew was. He had a mixture of horror and pride on his face. "Keys." Serena stated holding her hand out. Andrew reached under the counter and handed her a pair of keys. She then handed them to Daman. Serena walked by the scouts who looked ready to kill and Raye who looked horrified. "You're lucky I didn't break your neck." Serena and Daman then started to walk through the sliding glass doors towards a motorcycle until Andrew spoke. "It's good to have you back Rena." Serena smiled over her shoulder. "Yeah."

Ok this one still isn't long, but I'm just trying to update so sorry!!!! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. And remember REVIEW and I UPDATE! Thanks again. Toodles!

~*Purple Roses*~


	4. Neighbors

HI! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I had a lot of Christmas stuff to do. I'll try to speed it up. I know my chapters are kinda short so that's why I'm trying to update quickly. Please be patient. Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews!

A Healing Heart Part 4

            Serena's shoes clicked on the hard concrete as she and Daman headed towards the motorcycle. Daman put on his cold mask of indifference as he took his place on the front of the bike. Serena swung her leg over the bike so she was now straddling it. Suddenly, Lita had Serena by the arm.

 "Where the hell do you think you are going?! You can't just leave! This ISN"T over!" Lita emphasized the word isn't. Serena didn't turn her head to Lita as she spoke. "You're right it's not. I'll see you tonight." Lita gave Serena a dumbfounded look as Serena put on her helmet. Her face was now covered. "What's tonight?" asked Lita curiously. But Serena sped off before Lita got an answer. "HEY! Wait! What's tonight?" Lita screamed after her. 

~~*Away from the arcade and at Darien's apartment building (not what you think)*~~

            Serena sighed as she climbed the stairs towards her old apartment. No one ever knew she had it. It used to be good that she had a place to go and think. The only bad thing was…it's right next door to Darien's apartment. Serena slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. She looked around and noticed it was spotless. "I guess Andrew's been taking care of the place for me. Daman glanced around. "Nice." He commented.

            Serena let out a sigh of contentment as she plopped down on the blood red couch in the living area. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being home. In the mean time, Daman was exploring the kitchen. Surprisingly there was food. "Hmmmm…" Daman sighed. Human food, he thought rolling his eyes.

 He heard something behind him and turned to see Serena sitting on the midnight black counter. She grinned. "Alone at last," Serena grinned as she lulled him over to her. Daman smiled as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Bedroom's down the hall…" Serena trailed off. Daman picked Serena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. And the rest is censored.

~~*Later that night*~~

Darien sat in his apartment covering his head with a pillow. He sat up thoroughly pissed off. "My God! They have been at it for four hours!" Darien walked over to his wall separating him and the apartment next to him. "Hey cut it out!" The consistent banging ceased for a second then picked up again. "UH!" Darien then left to take a walk.

            Serena and Daman busted out laughing on their side of the wall. Serena grinned at Daman who was jumping on the bed with her. He suddenly hit his head on the ceiling. "Guess we pissed him off!" Serena busted out laughing again as Daman fell off the bed.

~~*An hour later in the park*~~

            Raye screamed as the yoma threw her into a tree. Her head made a sickening thud as it hit. Amy analyzed the situation while Lita distracted the yoma from Raye. Mina lay on the ground, her energy drained. Though she was very much awake. Amy gave a smile of triumph as she looked up to tell Lita the yoma's weakness. But the words never left her mouth as Lita slammed into her. Suddenly Beryl and more of her monsters appeared. "Search the whole city! I want her dead!" Beryl gently rubbed her throat. Raye cringed at the handprint on Beryl's throat. It was identical to hers. 

            Suddenly a scream cut through the night behind Beryl. She turned around just in time to see four of her yoma turn to dust. As their remains floated to the ground Beryl's eyes widened. Serena grinned as she walked up her sword in hand. Daman behind his eyes a dark green. "Hi!" Serena chirped then thrust her sword into Beryl. Her eyes widened as blood poured from her gut. "I'm back." Serena stated simply. Beryl glared and ripped the sword out of her; blood flying everywhere. Black as the darkest night on the Nega moon. Suddenly, the sword she held in her hand started to burn and she dropped it with a scream. Grasping her hand, Beryl turned horrified to Serena. Daman ripped through the yoma like paper. Then turned to the scouts. 

            They stared at Serena in horror. Daman sighed as he yelled to them, "Move!" They all scrambled away and over up against the trees, darien looked up from raye's wounds at serena who was glowing silver. "Good God…." He mumbled. Serena grinned, "Let the games begin." She stated calmly. And then….she smiled.

I know that was a weird place to stop it but I was running out of ideas. Sorry! Remember! NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES! Thanks!

~~*Purple Roses*~~


	5. Friends and Transformations

Hey guys! Sorry the ending of the last chapter was kind of weird. I don't know what I was thinking. Oh well, what's done is done. On with the story!

Oh and (* This is an authors note*) I put a few of them in there.

A Healing Heart Part 5

            Daman silently cringed when he saw Serena smile. That smile meant she was looking forward to a tough fight. "Damn it," Daman mumbled under his breath. Serena grinned as she walked around Beryl. Beryl glared as she tried to heal herself. "I'll be back. I have a question for my … friends." Serena kept the same eerie smile on her face.

            Serena walked over to Raye slowly. Serena's smile dropped as she squatted down to Raye's level. "I have one question. Why did you send me away? You knew about my power and that I was hiding, so why?" Raye's mouth didn't move. She simply stared straight at Serena. Serena waited a few minutes as she examined Raye's expression. "Answer me!" barked Serena. 

Raye rolled her eyes. "I knew about you… the others didn't. They didn't need to know. It's your own fault," Raye's eyes slowly narrowed. So, she wants to know the truth huh? Thought Raye. "You shouldn't have hid yourself. You were weak. You still are. So you have power, who cares. We all do." Raye turned to the others who were climbing to their feet. One thought racing through all their heads, Raye knew? "You would have gotten us killed with you antics. You were always in the way. Always causing casualties. You were better off dead." Raye sighed, "You were never meant to be a scout, a warrior, or a princess." Everyone's eyes widened. Serena was the princess? "You had no talent or skill. You were useless, a waste of  time and space." Raye spat the words out at Serena who hadn't moved. 

Serena stared at Raye, hurt hidden behind her cold blue eyes. Raye watched Serena as she stared blankly at Raye. Her eyes were so cold, Raye shivered involuntarily. Serena slowly stood as she looked down at Raye. Serena glared openly at her. "You had no RIGHT to do that to me. I am your princess! I gave you a reason to live. The only reason you are even alive is to protect me. You can be replaced and you have been. You will die and no one will care. Apparently you were wrong in your accusations about me. You wouldn't have lasted a day on the Nega Moon. I have saved it." Serena turned and walked away from the scouts. 

Serena looked up to the sky as she glowed a light silver. Suddenly two girls appeared before Serena. One had short black hair to her chin. Her eyes a bright green hue. She was obviously related to Daman. The other girl had purple hair with silver highlights that reached her shoulders and black eyes. She glared openly at the girls then turned to Serena. Both girls smiled huge smiles as they embraced Serena. "This is Areena and Mariana. They will be taking your powers now." The scout's eyes widened as glowing orbs of raw energy shot from their bodies and into the girls. Two orbs for each person. 

Areena grinned as she suddenly glowed red and orange and then there was a blinding light. When everyone looked up she had large silver wings with red and orange streaks. They flowed around her body as she walked over to Daman to hug him. "Hello brother." A huge smile adorned his face as he examined her. "Nice," he commented. She wore a short black skirt with a silver belt and matching jewelry. She also had black boots and arms cuffs that had red ribbons wrapped around them. Her upper half was covered in a black shirt/ bathing suit type top that showed her naval. Her hair was in curled ringlets that framed her face and she had bright red lips and Smokey eyes. (*For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a certain way you apply the makeup so that it looks like dark and smokey.*) She held a long silver staff with a swirling orb of red and orange energy.

Then everyone turned to Mariana who was examining herself in a mirror. Serena grinned as she examined her outfit. It matched Areena's except the ribbons were blue and she had a long silver cuff like armor on her right arm. It was engraved with phrases that showed her heritage and commitment towards Serena. Her wings were black with blue and green streaks. Her hair left down but had random braids in it. She also had Smokey eyes and pale colored lips.

Then everyone looked to Serena and Daman. "What?" asked Serena. "I'm not changing yet." Areena and Mariana rolled their eyes and gave her expectant looks. "Awww come on Rena!!!" Areena whined. Serena rolled her eyes as she threw her hand up and a blinding light erupted from her. When the light died down everyone stared in shock. Darien and Daman drooled. 

Serena stood there her hair flowing around her face. The black and silver streaks brought out her eyes, which were also Smokey. (*I like Smokey eyes*) She had on a silver bodice that led down to a pleated skirt. She had on black boots and cuffs on her legs and arms. A black ribbon wrapped around her neck. Then there were her wings, they were huge and black with silver feathers streaking through. But what had caught the most attention were her swords. She held them firmly in her hands. The twisted metal of both swords forming the epitome of perfection. Serena looked over at daman who also had silver wings and dark black jeans with a chain. He had on a red muscle shirt and a cuff on one wrist on his right arm. His blue and black hair contrasted with the red in his wings. He groaned as everyone looked at him. Serena was openly enjoying this. 

Suddenly something stabbed into Serena's back. She let out a cry as she stumbled forward. Serena groaned as she pulled the knife from her back. Daman was immediately at her side as Areena and Mariana stood in front of her where Beryl was cackling at her successful throw. Serena glared as she examined Beryl's wounds. They were healed. Serena glanced over at the scouts. They were still in shock at losing their powers. 

Serena suddenly decided enough was enough. "No more wasting time ladies. Lets show this bitch what we got." Then they charged.

Oh! Don't you hate me! Another cliffhanger! Oh well, it'll be worth it since the next chapter is the final battle! I will only have one or two more chapters and then I am done! Well REVIEW! I was disappointed with the last chapters reviews sooooo give me more!!!!!! Please.

~~*Purple Roses*~~


	6. Battle, Blood, Mayhem

Oh My Gosh! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got back into school and am trying to get ahead! Sorry! But hey I'm back so that's a good thing, right? Oh well, now on to the final battle!!!!

A Healing Heart Part 6

Serena watched as Areena and Mariana ran/flew full speed towards Beryl. Mariana's armor on her arm started to glow a bright turquoise as she reeled her arm back. Beryl's eyes widened as she immediately filled the whole area with her monsters. They were all around them. Serena examined her back. She has black blood pouring from her shoulder. 

"Shit!" Serena immediately looked to Daman. He gave her a pained look. "You know I hate doing this. It hurts you so much." He hesitated as he moved his hand to her back. "I'll live." 

Serena gave him and look and gritted her teeth as Daman plunged his fingers into her back. Serena let out a gasp as she bit her lip. Daman wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. He felt around until something pricked his finger. He grabbed ahold of it and pulled. Blood began to pool onto Serena's back. She let out a cry as she slowly straightened. 

She had been poisoned before. It first started to affect the blood around the damaged area and slowly began to spread. It took a few minutes, so she knew she had a chance.  The blood slowed slightly as it started to tint red again. Serena knew she couldn't heal herself.

"Scar number 45," Serena noted. Daman grinned as he corrected her, "Actually, it's number 49." Serena rolled her eyes, "Whatever." 

Serena glanced over at the girls and her mouth fell open in shock. There were yoma EVERYWHERE! She quickly surveyed the area. She let her breath out in a rush as she realized the girls were fine. Areena's staff floated in front of her as yoma came at her. She suddenly grabbed her staff as she jumped into the air. Her hair wrapped around her face as her power flew around her. She brought her staff above her head and then twirled it as she charged head first into the brawl. The scouts watched from a distance as Areena was engulfed in a heaping pile of yoma. 

Nothing happened and the scouts grinned. "Yeah, real powerful," remarked Mina. Suddenly, the ground started to shake as orange energy flew from the Earth. Cracks formed around everyone as they struggled to stand. Mina stared as her power glowed from the depths of the Earth. Then BAM! A huge explosion erupted from where Areena had been. Fire swirled its way up to the heavens. Areena grinned as the blaze wrapped around her and then died down. "Ah! Nothing like a good barbeque." She remarked with a laugh. 

            Serena rolled her eyes as she then looked to Mariana, who looked like she was having too much fun for her own good. She had a huge smile on her face. Her laughter, ringing throughout the park. It gently rose its way over the screams of the yoma and the gasps of the scouts. Not to mention the pounding of feet, hooves, and tentacles on the concrete. 

Her cuff on her arm still bore the turquoise color as she hacked away at this one yoma. It resembled a woman only she was green??? Mariana didn't like her very much.  

Serena grinned as she looked past her friends and to Beryl, who was watching the scene with shock. Daman carefully followed Serena as she flew above the battleground and then over above Beryl. Beryl didn't seem to notice as her eyes searched for any side of victory from her forces. There was none. 

Serena slowly descended until she was behind Beryl. She brought her swords up above her head, twirled them once for momentum and plunged them deep into Beryl. Beryl's eyes widened as the sword punctured through her breastplate. (*o0o0o0o Yummy! Sarcasm) Serena ripped the swords out as the blood evaporated off of them. Serena liked her swords clean.

            Beryl slowly turned, her eyes bloodshot as she stared in horror at Serena. Beryl grasped her chest where she had been stabbed. Black blood flowed in rivers over her purple dress. "This ends now." Serena stated looking to Beryl in pity. Beryl's eyes narrowed as she started to form an orb in her right hand. "This is over when I say it is."

The orb suddenly shattered and dark energy washed over Beryl. It wrapped around her and then made its way through her nose and mouth to her lungs and heart. Burning its way into her flesh and merging with her very being. Her eyes grew a dark black as her outfit changed. Her dress turned black and shorter as she also had cuffs on her arms and boots to mid thigh. Her hair turned black and blue and her lips a bright red. 

            The wound Serena inflicted stayed intact since magic caused them. Beryl's eyes slowly focused on Serena who looked surprised yet not intimidated. Beryl's arm rose into the air as a sword formed. It was almost identical to Serena's only the blade was a dark black. She positioned her self for a fight and glared at Serena.

            Beryl looked as if she was about to say something but Serena didn't give her the chance as she flew at her. Her swords grasped in both hands. Serena and Beryl's swords clashed. Energy cackling from the blades. Serena held the sword in place with one hand then threw the other sword into the air. Beryl looked up in wonder. Big mistake. Serena punched Beryl hard and she reeled back, stumbling over scorched, bloody corpses. Blood oozed from her nose. Beryl retaliated full force. The battle raged on until both were exhausted and bloody. 

            Daman stood in the background mumbling. "This sucks! I don't get to do any fighting any more…. That's what I get for being with macho women." Areena grinned as she flew over to her brother. "Hey bro, guess what?" Daman raised an eyebrow. "I left you some. There are about 200." Areena motioned towards a group of yoma traveling towards them. Daman grinned. "Now we're talking" He immediately jumped to action, but not before noticing that there was blood on the ground. Serena's blood.

            The wound on both Serena's and Beryl's back had gotten worse. Beryl knew she was as good as dead. Serena on the other hand was thinking about the long ass nap she was going to take when all this was over. Beryl rolled her eyes as Serena moved in for the kill. "I won't be the last you know…."Beryl's voice was raspy and dry. "I know." Stated Serena, too tired to argue. She brought her sword above beryl then plunged them into her once again. Beryl's eyes widened as blood flowed from her mouth and down her cheek. Blood tears made their way from her eyes as she stared at Serena. Then she slowly turned to dust and blew away with the wind….

            Serena grinned as she let out a groan. "Damn aliens,…" she mumbled before passing out. Daman caught her as she fell, turning back to her original form. Holding her princess style, he inspected her wounds. They defiantly needed some attention but she should live. "Thank God." Daman mumbled. The girls grinned as they walked over. They also turned back to their original selves. Marian sighed as she wiped some blood off of her. "I say we head home. Where does she live?" Daman sighed as he motioned towards the entrance of the park. They all walked home, perfectly content, even though they were very tired. 

            Meanwhile, the scouts stood by the same tree in the park. They watched as the landscape around them slowly repaired itself. The flowers growing before their very eyes, and trees rebuilding themselves. Not to mention, the ground closing back up. "Ah! Hell, I give up." Stated Lita walking away. The others nodded and followed. 

**YAY! Sorry the battle scenes sucked! At least I tried. There were a few really gory parts so sorry about that! I should only have 1 or 2 more chapters then I'm done! I'll try to update sooner. Thanks! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!******

~~*Purple Roses*~~ 


	7. Memories

Hey peoples! Yet again, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been grounded. -_-  But my sentence is finally over so I can get back to my story! YAY!

A Healing Heart Part 7

            "NO! Don't open the door! DON'T!" Serena, Mariana, and Areena were in the living room, watching an old horror movie. The woman in the movie was about to be eaten. Serena knew it, Mariana and Areena knew it, the woman knew it, and so did the werewolf. "Good Lord…" Serena mumbled at the special effects. Daman grinned from the doorway as he watched his injured lover criticize the movie. The girls sat on the floor. Leaning towards the television in suspense.

            Serena had definitely taken a nap after the fight. She had been passed out for 3 days and woke up a few hours ago. She half sat, half laid on the couch. Her leg propped up on the coffee table. She had on some short black shorts and a loose black, sleeveless shirt on. You could see the bandages from the wound on her back peeking through her shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She had on white socks as her feet slid over the coffee table when she moved. She was obviously quite comfortable.

            Areena had on some pajama pants with flames on them and a black t-shirt. Her hair was a matted mess. She had just woken up. She sat on her feet at the foot of the couch. Her hands on her knees as her eyes widened. The woman had just been eaten. She let out a gasp and jumped back. Daman sweat-dropped and walked over to sit next to Serena. But as he stepped over Mariana, who was laying on her stomach underneath the coffee table, she tripped him. Causing Daman to go face first into the carpet. "Ow…" Serena let out a gasp and then busted out laughing. The girls soon joined her. Daman groaned as her rolled over his hair a mess from the fall. 

            He had on blue pajama pants with a white muscle shirt, showing off his muscles. (*_*) His arm was bandaged from a light cut he had obtained from a particularly nasty yoma. He looked at Mariana as if she was the most evil person in the world. The look only made her laugh harder. He kicked her leg causing her to jerk up as a reflex. Daman grinned as he heard a loud. "BAM!" She had hit her head on the coffee table. Daman glowed with pride as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

Mariana glared as she rolled out from under the coffee table and readjusted her purple caprees and pink t-shirt with a huge hole in the shoulder. She straightened her purple ponytail and glared daggers at him. "Bastard…" she mumbled. "Hey, I resent that!" Daman snapped. She just rolled her eyes and sat next to Serena. Daman had been planning on sitting there. He glared again and sat next to his sister.  

~~*After the movie*~~

            Areena groaned as she stretched from the long ass movie. Something had been bothering her, and she wanted an answer. Areena rolled over so she could look at Serena, who looked completely bored. "Hey Reena…" Areena asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" Serena asked, barely paying attention. "If… If you were so powerful, then how did the scouts banish you?" The three friends/boyfriend watched as she stiffened. "Do I have to tell you?" Serena asked giving them a pathetic look. "We would prefer if you did," Mariana stated with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, here's what happened…"

~~*Flashback*~~

Serena walked down the street. A huge, fake smile on her face. 'God, why did I have to come here?' Why couldn't I have stayed the way I was. She slowly trudged into Darien's apartment building. She waved lightly at the clerk at the front desk and then made her way up the stairs. She didn't like taking elevators, they made her feel lazy. She sighed as she pushed open the door and walked in. She looked around and called out, "Darien!" She used the same sing-song voice she always did. Then she heard a loud thud and a shout coming from the bedroom. Serena's eyes darkened as she walked down the hall and threw open the door. 

Raye was on the floor wrapped in a sheet and Darien was frantically putting his pants on. Serena's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at Darien in disbelief. 'Sure, I don't love him, but for him to cheat on me with her?!?' Serena saw a light smirk on Raye's face and Serena glared openly. She walked over to Raye grabbed her by the arm and ripped her up off the floor. Raye let out a cry of pain as Serena held onto her arm so tightly she guaranteed a bruise. Serena pushed Raye roughly out the bedroom door and slammed it in her face. She then turned back to Darien who was putting his shirt on. 

"Serena…." Darien stated lightly, he was almost afraid. He had expected her to burst into tears and ask why. Not take action. Serena stormed over to him and "SLAP!" Raye flinched outside the door as she heard it loud and clear. Darien's head whipped back from the force of the hit and then he stared at her in shock, while holding his throbbing cheek. "I hope it was worth it," Serena stated calmly and then stormed out of the room, knocking Raye over in the process. Raye smiled as Serena walked away. "Today is the day," she stated as she looked at Darien. "Yeah….I guess so…" he stated rubbing his cheek.

Serena walked out of the apartment looking for trouble. To say the least she was pissed. She walked towards the older part of town, where she had grown up and looked around. She felt a yoma, but where? Suddenly, there was a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Hey little missy. What's an innocent little school girl doing in my territory?" Serena glanced at the man she knew as Razen. He had red hair and green eyes and knew that at any moment he would try something, and sure enough she felt something cold enter her shoulder. She hissed at the pain and pulled away from him. She looked down at his customary blade and sighed as she pulled it out. Razen stared at her, shock written all over his face. "It seems you don't remember me, huh Raz?" His eyes widened, "Rena? But…you're dead." She grinned and twirled the knife between her fingers, "Not anymore unfortunately…weird how things work out huh?" Serena then twirled the knife and threw it past him to hit one of his hiding goons in the shoulder. "Let the fun begin…"

~~*After a long and gruesome fight*~~

Serena stumbled away from the alley. "Where the hell did he get that many guys?" Serena hissed between her teeth, she had lost a lot of blood and still was not in the best mood since she had just gotten a call from Raye….there was a yoma at the park. Serena showed up about five minutes late and got an earful. She ignored them and jumped to action. Serena didn't even transform as she kicked the yoma onto a tree limb. It piercing through it's chest and pinning it there. Lita finished it off, but before serena could even turn around. Lita attacked again…but this time at her. Serena took the hit as she glared up at the girls. 

            "Awww Serena…we're sorry we have to do this but…. you have to go." Serena glared at Raye as she walked towards her, fireballs in her hands. Raye threw them at Serena but she dodged and kicked Raye hard in the chest. Darien sat on the sidelines, his face turned away from the fight but hearing random hits. Raye stumbled back so Lita jumped in. Serena was slowing down at a rapid pace. The wound on her shoulder had taken a lot out of her, not to mention a few other cuts and scrapes from Razen's thugs. Serena eventually took care of Lita only to be met with Mina. Mina was blasting at everything she could. She was reckless and Serena had to stop her. Suddenly, Serena noticed something…Amy was typing away on her computer and Serena knew they were planning to do more than beat the shit out of her. Suddenly Mina backed off and Amy pushed the last button. Serena heard Raye call out an attack and turned just to see fire coming right at her. She heard something behind her, but before she could register what it was flames engulfed her. Serena was thrust backwards through, what she later found out was, a portal. Darkness engulfed her, as she suddenly grew cold. She was on Pluto.

~~*End Flashback*~~

"And then my journey began," Serena whispered through her tears of anger.

~~*Across the city*~~

Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita sat in the shrine with Luna and Artemis. The room suddenly got very cold. "Stop it Amy! I'm sorry if you're hot, but you don't have to do your ice thing." Mina stated as her breath left a fog as she spoke. 'But…It's not me!" Amy stated rubbing her arms. This wasn't natural!

~~*Back at the apartment*~~

Daman grinned as he looked out the window in the direction of the shrine. "Enjoy the cold ladies…." He whispered, a twinge of humor in his voice. But malice also lingered there.

OK! I'm done with this chappie! The next one will contain some major sailor bashing! I'm sorry for cutting the fights short! I hope you enjoy it anyways though! REVIEW!!!!

~~*Purple Roses*~~


	8. Love

            Mina yawned slowly as she sat in a leather booth at the Crown Arcade.  Her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun and her legs crossed in the seat. "Why exactly did we meet this early in the morning?" Lita groaned letting her tired head fall onto the back of the booth.

"Because I can almost guarantee Serena won't be here this early. She's probably still resting from the fight." Raye spat out angrily, while rolling her dark purple eyes.

"Why does it even matter though? We don't have our powers anymore! What? Do you expect us to force Serena to give them back?" Mina sarcastically waved her hands around for emphasis only to have Raye glare openly at her.

The girls all let out dejected sighs as the automatic door slowly slid open to reveal Darien looking particularly shaggy. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled from hurrying out early after a long night of tossing and turning. Raye grinned as her eyes scanned over him. "Hey babe!" She called happily. "Hey." He stated hesitantly as he pulled up a chair to the end of the table making Raye frown. The girls all gave him a wondrous glance but dismissed another further thought about it.

"So why the hell are we here?" He asked as his temple made a loud thwack against the table.

"We are here to discuss this Serena problem…. It seems we have underestimated her." Amy stated calmly still typing on her Mercury computer. "Obviously!" Mina barked angrily. "We are also here to find out why the hell Raye never told us about Serena's power and if she should stay in the group," Lita stated keeping an eye on Raye's facial expression. "WHAT?" Raye bellowed as she shot out of the booth to loom over the others. "I haven't heard anything about this!"

"Well you have now," Mina stated simply. Raye's eye twitched with frustration as she stared at the others. "What do you mean stay…in…the…. group?" Raye inquired slowly. "We _mean_ exactly what it sounds like we mean." Amy informed Raye.

"The way I see it y'all don't even have a group anymore."

The girl's heads whipped around towards the bar of the arcade. Serena grinned as she swiveled around in circles on her customary chair. Daman and the girls were behind her arguing over whether squirrels control literature and how sloth's can mate because they are so slow.

Darien slowly rolled his head to the side so that his cheek was against the table and his eyes widened. Serena cocked her head o the side and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What?" She asked curious.

Darien just about burst into tears as he started to bang his head on the table mumbling "stupid" over and over again. 'Why the hell did I ever cheat on her?" Darien thought as he glanced at Serena again. Her blue jeans fit her perfectly, and pooled at her feet around white black shoes. Her red muscle shirt under a white dress shirt (Obviously one of Daman's old ones) accentuated all her curves and brought out her smoky eyes. Her hair was lightly curled and framed her face beautifully. Darien let out another sob. "Why me?" he mumbled sadly.

Raye just about blew a gasket. "We still have a group! Who the hell do you think you are?" Raye barked.

"I am the one that controls _your_ powers! Haha!" Serena sarcastically shot back as she slowly slid off the stool.

Raye was immediately in Serena's face. "I got rid of you once, I can do it again!" Raye warned as she stepped closer to Serena. Suddenly Raye's head was jerked back as Daman grabbed a fistful of her long black hair. "OW! Damn it let go of me!"

"I am usually a mellow person and am very respectful to ladies but if you even _think_ of touching her I will snap your neck like a twig. Got it?" Raye didn't say anything as Daman let go of her. She glanced at Mariana and Areena who looked extremely pissed. "Whatever." Raye turned and sat back down with the girls as Darien lowered his head back down to the table. "Oy vae!" He mumbled once again.

Daman walked over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and leaned into him. "Well if you would excuse me. I have a meeting to attend. Good day ladies," Serena and Daman grinned as the turned and walked out to their bikes. The scouts all let out the breath they had been holding as Ray grabbed her head. "Ouch!"

As Serena climbed on her bike she looked at Daman who was handing Areena a helmet. "What? Why do I have to wear one? You don't!" Areena stamped her foot in frustration. "Knowing you you'll fall off and cause even more damage to this," Daman emphasizes his point by flicking Areena in the forehead. "Hey!" She stated putting a hand to her head and hitting him on the arm with the other. He simply stuck his tongue out at her and dodged another hit.

Daman finally noticed Serena looking at him. "What?" he asked confused. Serena just grinned and turned around. Mariana rolled her eyes and informed Daman that Serena just thought he was a "sexy beast." Daman turned bright pink as Areena gagged. Serena laughed and winked as she sped off, Daman right behind.

As they sped to their destination Serena had one though in her mind. 'So this is what lone _really_ feels like.'

I know! I know! It's an absolutely horrible place to end it!!!! This story has been giving me a lot of trouble! I have wanted to quit because I keep thinking of even better stories! I will finish this! I promise though! Review!

Purple Roses


	9. Confrontation!

Alrighty peoples! Obviously I have been a huge pain in the ass for not updating and I apologize profusely but I have been very busy with my summer homework and classes! But enough with my excuses. **I NEED SOMEONE TO PROOFREAD MY STORIES!!!!!** If you are interested please e-mail or IM me. My e-mail is kelsblondemsn.com and my screen name is krollnewman1. Thanks!!

I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do own Daman, Areena, and Mariana.

****

**

* * *

Confrontation!**

Serena groaned as she walked down the hall towards her apartment. The groceries in her arms leaned hazardously to the left as she fumbled with the task of unlocking her door. "Damn bananas!" Serena griped as the fruit slowly slid out of the bag. She cautiously squatted down to retrieve them only to have someone beat her to it. A tan hand slowly came toward her with the produce.

Serena tensed as she slowly raised her ultramarine eyes to stare into the face of Darien Shields. "Here." He stated with a small smile.

"…. Thanks…. I think…." Serena mumbled giving him the most bizarre look possible and gently taking the fruit from him. Darien blushed and looked at his feet a moment before suddenly taking a step forward and rigidly grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Can we please talk?" He asked. His eyes pleaded with her to listen to him. His grip tightened around her lean appendage.

"No." Serena immediately stated as she turned sharply towards her door and knocked loudly only to suddenly be turned around and pushed up against the cold wood.

"We need to talk." Darien murmured desperately. Serena glared fiercely and ripped her arm out of his hold. Darien's nerve faltered as Rena's eyes converted to deep silver, anger surging through her. "I'm sorry.." he pleaded.

"Well I'm _sorry _but that's not good enough. You have lost all rights to even be around me let alone _talk_ to me. I have nothing to." Serena was suddenly cut off as the door peeled open behind her. Serena let out a slight "Eep!" as she fell into Daman's chest. "He he…hi!" She uttered, slightly frazzled.

"What?" Daman asked. Befuddlement was openly present on his features. The confusion immediately left as his eyes set on Darien, who looked horrified. J

"What the hell?" barked Daman as he gently moved Serena to the side of the doorframe. The foreign man was immediately inches away from Darien's face.

"May I help you Mr. Shields?" Daman asked ferociously. His green eyes drilled into Darien's cobalt ones. "I just want to talk to her about what happened." Darien ground out, his resolve slowly returning.

"Well, obviously she doesn't want to talk to you. So I suggest you leave…now." Daman emphasized by motioning down the hall.

"Fine. But you can't be around her all the time Daman." Darien stated as he sauntered down the all to his apartment.

Daman turned around to see Serena leaning her head against the doorframe. Her eyes searched his as she seemed to revel in something. "I love you." She suddenly stated. Daman's eyes widened. He had always hoped he would hear her proclaim her love for him, but he could only hope. After all she had been through, he never thought she would admit that she had any form of weakness. "Wha… what?" Daman rasped as a lump formed in his throat.

Serena slowly strode to him as she kissed him lightly on the lips, making him blush. "I said I love you." Daman was suddenly truly happy. He had never experienced true happiness until this very moment in his life.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know." Serena lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and gently nuzzled his nose. "So now you know."

Daman was immediately beaming. As he practically jumped poor Rena. "I love you too!" He whispered giddily. Serena just laughed as she kissed him. When she finally pulled away she grabbed his hand and handed him a bag of groceries that had fallen when he pounced on her. "Come on," she laughed, "I got you your bananas." Daman just snickered, "Yay…"

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short!!! But hey, I finally updated!!! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and consider my offer above!!! Thank you!!!!

Purple Roses


	10. Banana Bonanza!

Sorry again for the wait! I should be updating a lot quicker though due to Blackout-the-Swordsman's game he is conducting! So a word to all you participating…Good luck and have fun!! Review!

A Healing Heart Part 10:

Banana Bonanza!

Daman _hated_ bananas…. No, he _despised _them. Serena had so 'graciously' introduced the produce to him when they first came to earth. She claimed that they were good for him. "Pft," Daman dismissed that claim easily.

Serena grinned from her place farther in the room. "Oh, suck it up," she remarked with a roll of her eyes. 'What am I supposed to do with him?' she thought with a sigh.

Rena let out a content moan as she plopped onto the couch and sunk into the plump cushions. Closing her eyes she laid down her head on the back of the couch and finally relaxed. Ah…. She loved this apartment. She loved everything about it. She loved Earth. She loved her significant other. She loved her friends and fami- "Holy shit, my family!" Serena cried as she sat straight up. Daman gave her a strange look but quickly dismissed her behavior as he concentrated on finishing this blasted banana.

Rena couldn't believe it! She had completely forgotten to visit them. They were probably wondering where she had been all this time. "Damn," Serena snapped as she threw a pillow off of her and made her way to the door, grabbing her keys in the process. "Hey! Where you going?" Daman asked confused.

The banana in his mouth made itself known by showing behind his teeth as he spoke. Serena wrinkled her nose as she mumbled about not talking with your mouth full. Daman simply swallowed and then asked again, "You going to see them?"

"Yeah, I'm taking the bike. I shouldn't be long," she explained as she jogged over to give him a quick kiss, which then turned out longer than she had originally planned.

She grinned against his lips as he refused to let go of her, causing him to kiss her perfect teeth. He laughed as she pulled away, "Love you," she mumbled while kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too," he beamed as she headed for the door. "Be back soon!" she called as the door made a small "click" behind her. Daman watched where she stood only a second before for a moment then turned on his heel. He made his way to the kitchen as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

He leaned back against the counter smiling from ear to ear as he reached for another banana. He glared at it as if he expected it to get up and leave but then gave up his futile attempts and took a reluctant bite. "I guess this is one of those "crazy" things they say love makes you do," he concluded as he took another bite of the horrible fruit his girlfriend insisted on him eating.

* * *

Serena sped down the halls of her apartment building. She paused as she passed Darien's apartment. For a single moment, she missed him. She knew he cheated on her with Raye, but he had been so good to her. She turned her head away as memories of her meeting Daman popped into her head.

…Flashback………………

The smoke stung her nose as she weakly stood in the remains of a once great city. Her flesh burned as blood and sweat poured down her body. The screams of women and children overwhelmed her as the men beat them.

Serena watched as a child ran in front of her only to fall onto the cold, blood-soaked ground. Her young eyes widened as pain shot through her small form. Blood poured from the small wound on her neck. Serena's eyes immediately darted towards the source.

A man was sitting there smiling. The bastard was smiling. Serena stumbled towards him, her eyes cold and accusing. As he raised his gun to her Serena's eyes turned bright silver. The bastard stared in horror as Serena, with all her strength, beat that man until he was barely breathing. As she turned back towards the girl's body she found a pair of dark boots where she had once been.

Serena immediately panicked; worry for the small child overwhelming her. But as her eyes traveled from the feet up muscular legs and over a chiseled stomach, Serena saw the girl cradled carefully in strong arms. Sadness swam in Rena's still silver eyes as a tear escaped. Serena felt the girl's holder looking at her. She glanced at the man holding the her and Serena froze.

The first person to pop into her head was Darien but she corrected herself when she saw his eyes. The most intense green she had ever seen stared back at her. She couldn't believe his beauty. Few men were beautiful, but he was.

His dark hair fell in his eyes and his jaw was set tightly in a scowl. He was covered in cuts, but he was as solid as a pillar in a city of ruin. His black jeans were covered in blood, his own and others. His muscle shirt was torn and his sword hung at his side.

A girl ran over to him, "Daman! We have gotten everyone we can! We need to leave!" She screamed over the sounds of war around them. 'Daman' thought Serena, 'It suits him.' When his hard eyes stayed on her the woman looked over and seemed to be shocked. The man behind Serena was an obvious reason for it. His body lay in an obviously uncomfortable position as he still jumped weakly at Serena's every movement.

"Here," his strong voice reverberated as he handed the little girl to the woman, knocking her out of her stupor. His eyes traveled back to Serena only to widen as he stared passed her. Serena immediately dodged the knife aimed at her and rammed her elbow into the man's face. Flipping him over she kicked him in the side causing him to skid a few feet. Serena's breathing was heavy and her vision swam. As she felt heself start to fall she braced herself. When she connected with the ground, her head made a loud "thwak."

"Damn it!" Was all she could say before passing out.

When she had woken, Daman was there and her journey with him began.

……End Flashback………………

Serena knew Daman was so much better than Darien. All doubt fled her mind as she pictured Daman. She loved him more than she ever had Darien.

Serena shivered and a huge smile adorned her face as she pictured him in his boxers. Grinning she suddenly went on her way as she opened the stairwell and started down, unaware that someone's eyes were on her.

.........

Wow! This was a lon chapter for me huh? I hope you enjoy! Blackout..here ya go! Review!!!!!!!

PurpleRoses


	11. Wham!

No bullshit. The thing is…I'm lazy. It'll get done eventually.

I only own the Mega Moon folk.

A Healing Heart Part 11

"WHAM!" Serena flew out from within the stairwell, ignoring the fresh hole in the wall from the force of the slam. As she headed for the front doors she faintly heard a loud protest from the desk clerk. Serena ignored his harsh words and replied politlely and respectfully. "Blah, blah, blah…" Serena mumbled as she walked out the door.

Within a few moments Serena was on her way, contemplating just what in the hell it was she was going to say to them. Maybe something like 'Hi mom! I've been gone all this time killing people and screwing one sexy man!' Yeah, that would go over real well…. But honestly! She couldn't tell the truth. Well, she could, but a lie works so much better! The only problem was figuring out what lie she could come up with in such short notice? This was going to be one tense situation. She could already feel it. Ugh…. she hated family get-togethers.

Sammy probably wouldn't be there. Just how old was he now anyways? 17? 18? Younger? Older? She didn't know… 'I guess I'll just have to wing it,' Rena thought, as she pulled in front of her house. It was pretty much the same as she remembered. A few new flowers here and there, but that's it. She suddenly felt very nervous…Daman should have come! He should be supporting her! Damn him… 'Ugh, goodness I am a baby. Let's just get this done and move on with life!' Serena prepared herself as she walked up to the front door. He hand slowly rose; so close….

"MOM! I'M LEAVING NOW BYE!!!!" Serena jumped back as the door opened and a tall young man stepped out. Had her family moved? Who was this extremely tall person? As the man turned around, he seemed to realize she was there. "Oh. Hello, May I help you?" he asked politely, closing the door slightly. "Um, is this the Tuskino residence?" Serena asked. Glancing nervously at the boy. "Why yes it is. I'm Sammy. How can I be of?"

"SAMMY??" Serena screamed, shocked horror written all over her face. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Um...Yes I," he started but was cut off, "When did this happen? You're so…big!" She stood on her toes for emphasize as she tried to look over him like she used to. He gave her a terrified glance before finally asking "I don't mean to be rude," Sammy laughed nervously, "but who are you and what do you want?" He wondered as his eyebrows slowly rose at Serena's hue. She suddenly felt very foolish. Why had she come here? She was dead to them, they were happy. Why had she come? "Well," Serena laughed nervously, "The thing is…. I'm kind of your sister and.."

"WHAM!" Sammy had quite abruptly passed out.

Serena stared below her with a befuddled face. "Oi," She mumbled before bending down to help him.

I plan to get up another chapter kinda soon, so don't get your knickers I a knot. Review! I know it's been a while.

PurpleRoses


	12. Donkey Kong!

Serena groaned as she bent down to help Sammy. She let out a small "Give me a break" as she heaved him upright and kicked the door the rest of the way open. Dragging him to the couch she yelled out "Hello? Can I get some help?" Rolling her eyes at her luck, Serena heard a gasp from the doorway. She watched as her mother rushed over.

"Oh my goodness, Sammy? What on Earth? Are you ok?"

Shaking him lightly she began to panic. Sammy slowly started to come around as he glanced at his mom and waved off her worries. "I'm fine, possibly insane but fine. I could have sworn I saw Serena..." he mumbled before trailing off as he saw her. Serena sighed as she leaned against the doorframe. She raised her hand and let out a small, "Hi."

Mrs. Tuskino whipped around to stare at her daughter.

"Rena? Oh my goodness!" The woman rushed Serena as she enveloped her in a hug. "We have missed you so much! Where have you been?" Serena grinned as her mother's eyes welled with tears.

"It's a long story mom. I promise I'll tell you about it later, ok?" Serena stated only to be followed by a snarl of disbelief from her right.

"You mean to tell me you have been gone all this time and you won't even give us an explanation?" Sammy bellowed from his now upright position. His look of anger shocked Serena with its intensity.

"It's complicated Sammy! If I had more time I would tell you everything but it really is a long story!" Serena remarked angry and hurt by his harsh behavior toward her. 'He has every right to hate me,' she though.

"That's not good enough Rena. I'm sorry but it's not. Tell us now, or leave." He stated getting up to motion toward the door. He was solid in his decision, as he didn't even flinch at his mother's protests.

As Mrs. Tuskino scolded him Serena intervened "It's ok mom, I'll tell you if its really that important to him," she stated reluctantly as she plopped into the chair. "It is," he confirmed.

Serena grinned as she mumbled, "It really is complicated! You probably won't even believe me…"

"We'll see about that," he snapped. Serena sighed as she paused for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, she began to tell them the whole story.

………………….

Two hours later Sammy and Mrs. Tuskino sat on the couch totally and completely dumfounded as they stared at what was once their innocent family member. Serena had a small smile and remnants of tears on her face from particularly touchy memories. They had been a little reluctant at first but once Serena became emotional and started showing scars they soon grew to believe her past experiences.

Serena had smiled and stated that it was no big deal and that she had grown from the experience. Sammy, ignoring her obviously false statement, slowly rose and headed over to his sister, wanting to reassure her that she was welcome and safe. He leaned down and hugged her. She laughed as he did so and replied that she loved him too.

They all jumped as the door was suddenly kicked open and Mr. Tuskino stormed in. "You are not going to believe the day I had!" he barked as he walked farther into the room. They all stared at him bewildered and confused as he threw his briefcase into a corner and plopped down on the spare chair. He immediately let his hand rise to rub at his temples.

"I mean honestly, how can they…" he trailed off as he let his hand fall and his eyes rest on Serena.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Look at me. This is so rude. I apologize." He immediately rose to shake her hand, introduce himself and offer her some tea.

Serena laughed as her father grew flustered and attempted to compensate for his earlier behavior. He gave her a quizzical look.

"It's ok, dad. I have seen your temper before." His face was priceless and Serena was surprised as he immediately hugged her.

"Where on Earth have you been?" He mumbled in her ear.

"Definitely not on Earth," she mumbled back. He pulled back and gave her a "what?" kind of expression but then decided to dismiss the statement. Mrs. Tuskino and Sammy grinned in the background.

Serena laughed again and confirmed that she would in fact like some tea. He immediately ran to retrieve it for her. Mrs. Tuskino then announced that she would join him and make dinner. Sammy sighed as he stared at Serena. 'How could she have gone through so much? She never showed any of her strength before… I guess I didn't know my sister as well as I thought. I wonder if she'd like to play video games with me? She used to like that.' He thought.

Serena laughed as she said, "You always knew me better than anyone Sammy and I would love to play video games with you." Sammy's eyes were huge.

"But I didn't say," Serena cut him off, "I know you didn't but I still heard you." Sammy kept his eyes on Serena for a few more moments and then slowly moved them away from her. She grinned, "Donkey Kong does sound good."

"Stop that," he snapped as he whipped around and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She giggled as she quipped, "Yes sir."

Sammy once again looked away as he pulled out the game.

'Frickin' weird,' he though. Serena's laugh once again rang through the room.

………..

When Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino reentered the room, they found their children inches from the television and nudging each other in an attempt to distracted their component. The Tuskinos laughed as they announced that dinner was ready. Serena and Sammy turned and smiled as they paused the game and headed toward the dining room.

…………

As Serena headed for the door, she had a few final laughs with Sammy and exchanged a couple lingering hugs.

"I missed you guys so much. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Any time," Sammy quipped. They hugged one final time and Serena kissed her mother and father goodbye. "Don't be a stranger," Mrs. Tuskino said smiling, "If you can, come to dinner tomorrow. Bring those friends of yours. I would like to meet them."

"Yeah, especially this Daman guy," stated Sammy with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Serena groaned as she blushed. They all laughed as she walked out the door.

"Thank you, I'll see about tomorrow," she smiled and waved as she walked down the sidewalk. 'It was nice to see them,' she thought. Then she thought she heard Sammy say something else. She turned to him and asked him to repeat himself.

"He was hesitant and then said, "It's good to have you back Rena…"

Serena adorned a huge grin as she replied, "Yeah, it most definitely is."


	13. They Way Things Were

The way things were…

Serena walked away from her parents' house with a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't cried in a long time and doing so now hadn't helped her any. Her past was so rough. Even before she had been banished she had had a difficult past. Unfortunately though, all of that paled in comparison to the things she had seen and done after….

Everything hurt. Her muscles, her head, her bones, even her teeth. She had expected this to be hard, but honestly. She was so tired. Tired of her life. Why was she doing this to herself? Did she truly even want to see any of those people ever again? She didn't think so.

She knew Daman could hear her sobs and she hated putting him through her miseries. She couldn't help it, though. This was all she ever did… sit and want to end her life but never get around to doing it. Besides, every time she got up the courage to try Daman came in to interrupt her.

She leaned against the bathroom door. I hate that it's always night here, she thought. I just want to see the sun. Hear kids playing and laughing. How can people stand such constant misery?

The Nega Moon was so torn. Riots happened everyday, people killed their families for fear of betrayal, and their leaders executed anyone who looked weak. She saw a three year old burned just yesterday because he cried in front of a cult leader. The mother took her life only seconds after it happened. Serena had cried outright at the sight and had been attacked by some of the cult's guards. Daman, Arena, Mariana, and herself had to fight off fifty guards just because Serena had shown weakness…

She couldn't do this anymore. She had made up her mind. The scouts thought she was dead so why should she care to prove them wrong. It wasn't worth all the trouble…

"Knock' 'knock' you doing' ok in there?" Daman asked through the door.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," Serena mumbled through the door. Grinning, Serena stood knowing he had seen through her. He knew what she was thinking. He always could. That man could sense misery a mile away. She knew he would come barging in claiming he needed a toothbrush or saying he had to pee. He always came to the rescue, that one. It's just who he is…

She thought a moment… suddenly realizing how deeply she cared for him. He had been her best friend for almost a year and half now. He had to have saved her life at least a hundred times. She grinned as she opened the door only to have him come stumbling in the room.

"Eavesdrop much?" she inquired.

"Nope," he stated with an innocent grin, "besides, it can't really be eavesdropping if you weren't saying anything…"

Serena smiled, but it was hardly convincing. She looked horrible. Her eyes were dark and puffy; the left one was also sporting quite a shiner. Her hair was still wet from the shower and her clothes were rumpled. She looked so tired, so ready to give up.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," he took a step toward her.

"Doing what?" she glanced over at him. He raised an eyebrow and took a few more steps toward her. She knew he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. Here all people did was fight and fuck. The emotional aspects of life never really occurred to them. How he was such a good person completely escaped Serena.

"I know being here is hard but you have to fight through it. Don't you want to prove to those scout people that you are stronger than them?"

"I don't care about that anymore Daman."

"Bullshit," he snapped, "That's all you talk about. How those people are going to ruin your planet and you can't let that happen."

"What does it matter!?" she suddenly exploded, walking away from him. "They never wanted me there! Why not give them what they want? Why does it matter to you anyway?" She was so sick of people telling her how to deal with things. All the girls ever did was tell her how to act and how to fight and how to behave. Now Daman was doing it too?

Daman's eyes searched her face unsure of what to do or say. Nothing would make it better… He suddenly decided it was time to do something drastic. He strode over to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ack!" she screamed as he walked down the hall with her kicking and screaming. Marianna and Arena glanced down the hallway from the living room only to roll their eyes at her behavior. Daman shot them a glance and then maneuvered into his room, throwing her on his bed.. She was immediately on her feet.

"How dare you!? You bastard! How… how… dare you take a situation where I am completely hopeless and try to make it funny? That's not the way you handle things Daman!" She was furious. Tears were streaming down her face as she punched him in the chest. He knew how strong she was and he tried his best to get a good grip on her. Finally, he enveloped her into his arms.

"You just need a good nights sleep, ok? Why don't you just get some rest? I'll stay with you." She finally stopped struggling and let her weight lean against him. Breaking down, she buried her head into his chest. Sighing, he picked her up and laid her on his bed. He then got into bed next to her and held onto her. She cried into his chest until finally the exhaustion was too much. Daman let out a groan as she finally fell asleep. Apparently, this was what it was going to take to get her back to normal. He wished he had known this was what she needed earlier. He sighed again as he let his head rest on top of hers. Why in the hell am I in love with a psychopath, he wondered. He guessed he'd never know.

The next morning Serena was much more comfortable and from then on she shared everything with Daman. It wasn't long until they were involved. Serena never got over her insecurities but Daman helped her disguise them as best she could. They both knew these experiences would be with her forever. The unfortunate truth was neither would ever know the true depths of their troubles. All they could do now was learn and move forward…


End file.
